<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Knight by parisique (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942016">Knight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/parisique'>parisique (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s01 L'Imposteur | Copycat, Episode: s01 Le Dessinateur | The Evillustrator, Episode: s01 Le Gamer | The Gamer, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, F/M, Marinette acts more "normal" around Adrien, Marinette and Chloé and Alix rule the school</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:48:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/parisique</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every queen needs a knight, whether they wear metal armour or magical leather.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>462</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. a token of her favour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>At this point, it was almost a tradition for Max and Marinette to represent their school in the annual Ultimate Mecha Strike Tournament - it was just a matter of seeing which of the two took the number one spot. The best gamers in their school were all watching as they played against each other in the library after school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette style, boo-yah!” With a final button combination, Marinette’s robot beat Max’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He set his joypad down, pushed his glasses further up his nose, and turned to her with a smile. “I enjoyed playing against you, Marinette.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same to you, Max,” Marinette returned as she shook his hand. “I look forward to playing with you in the tournament, for the fifth year in a row.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you have your school champions for the Ultimate Mecha Strike Tournament this year,” M. Damocles announced, and polite applause rang through the library. “I trust you two know what to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” called a voice, and everyone turned to see Adrien standing in the doorway, clutching the strap of his bag. “I was - I was wondering if there was still time to try out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette and Max looked at each other and shrugged. Adrien stepped forward and Marinette handed him her joypad. “Good luck,” she told him, and he grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” he said, a small, knowing smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s brave,” Alix remarked as Marinette came to stand by her. Marinette agreed - Max wouldn’t go easy on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how you guys can spend so much time staring at a screen,” Chloé scoffed as she scrolled through Instagram on her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette and Alix exchanged a look and a smile before focusing their attention on the match - and then their jaws dropped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, by some miracle, Adrien was beating Max. Marinette watched as the numbers rose onscreen - her own high score might be in danger soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Adrien took second place. Everyone in the room stood in a shocked silence for a beat before people started cheering for Adrien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I accept this defeat,” Max sighed, rising from his seat. “I relinquish my position in the tournament. Congratulations, Adrien - I’m sure you’ll be a good partner to Marinette.” He said everything in a rush and began for the door. When the others started calling after him, Max cut them off. “Look, I’m fine - I lost, fair and square. I’d just like a little solitude, please.” With that, he walked out the door.</span>
</p><p>M. Damocles cleared his throat, obviously at a loss. “Well, then I suppose Marinette and Adrien will represent our school at the tournament this year. Congratulations, you two, and good luck. Now, everyone, the library will be closing in a minute, so if we could all leave, please ...”</p><p>
  <span>Marinette and Adrien walked to the entrance together. She waited for him as he told his driver about the change of plans and made sure he was free to come practice right away. Before long, they were crossing the street towards the bakery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to warn you,” Marinette said as they approached the door, “my parents can be a little much sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien beamed. “I wouldn’t mind that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Sabine called the minute the door opened, “Marinette, who’s this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maman, this is Adrien - Adrien, this is my mom. He’s over to practice for the tournament this year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, the tournament, huh?” Sabine smiled as Adrien shook her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Mme. Cheng - Marinette and I got paired up for the Ultimate Mecha Strike Tournament this year. It’s my first time competing.” There was a clatter from the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom appeared in the doorway, flour in his moustache. “Did I hear someone say Ultimate Mecha Strike Tournament?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, papa,” Marinette said, “Adrien and I are competing together this year. In fact, we should probably go practice now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’ll let you two go then,” Sabine said as Tom moved aside to let them through, “just ask if you need anything!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Especially if you’d like a third player,” Tom added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will,” Marinette assured, and then she led Adrien upstairs as her parents stared after them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien looked around at her pink room while Marinette set up the game on her computer and got out two controllers. He came to stand by her desk, staring at her bulletin board that was steadily growing full of photographs of her friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Marinette said, handing him a joypad. They both sat down in their chairs and started playing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I didn’t know you were into video games,” Adrien said as they played.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been playing since forever,” Marinette told him, “my dad and I have game nights on Saturdays.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Adrien said, and then he stopped talking to focus on the game - the opposing team had just pulled a power combo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took five rounds before he was hunching over the joypad, pummeling buttons furiously as Marinette’s thumbs moved lightning fast, a breezy grin on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah,” Adrien breathed as he set his controller down and leaned back in his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re almost to the top spot,” Marinette grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We? More like you - is your back tired from carrying our team yet? You’re amazing, Marinette.” Adrien sighed and stared out the window of her room. “I guess you wouldn’t even need me - I’m so lame compared to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette smiled and set her joypad down, swivelling in her seat to face him. “You’re not lame, Adrien. Actually, want to know a secret?” She dug something out of her pocket and held it out for him to see. “This is why I always win.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A variety of coloured beads on a string?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Adrien raised a brow. “Are you messing with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try playing a match with it,” she grinned, and he reached out and gently took it from her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, kids!” Marinette’s trapdoor flew open, Tom and Sabine popping their heads into the room. “I made a new salmon and spinach pie recipe - do you two want to try it out?” Sabine held out a tray of mini pies, beaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette smiled at her parents - it was a wonder they’d managed to stay away for so long after telling them to just call if they needed anything. After the first time Max had been over to practice for the Ultimate Mecha Strike tournament, she made her parents promise to try and stay away for as long as they could - they had practically scared Max away with all their offers of pastries and new recipes to try. In fact, he had insisted they practice at his house leading up to the tournament for the rest of that first year. “Sure, maman, a break sounds good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien was nodding eagerly, and so they each took a pie and decided to go eat in the park across the street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took seven minutes before the screams began. Adrien and Marinette both turned to see a robot zapping things into green orbs as people ran out of it’s way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please tell me this is some kind of publicity stunt for the tournament,” Marinette groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t look like a publicity stunt to me,” Adrien responded tensely, and they both jumped up and started running.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So remember,” the announcer’s voice boomed through the stadium, “the high score to beat is 245,000. So, gamers, hit those consoles - game on!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their entire class had come to see Marinette and Adrien play at the tournament. They were waiting to go on, and Marinette glanced over to where Max was standing by himself, hunched over with his arms crossed. Next to her, Adrien had one hand in his pocket and the other holding his controller.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, he seemed to make a decision, and cut through the crowd towards Max.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is he doing?” Alix said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloé looked up from her phone and looked around. When she caught sight of Adrien talking to Max, she sighed. “I didn’t think he was actually being serious about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About what?” Marinette asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now, representing Collège Françoise Dupont,” the announcer called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrien!” Chloé called. They all watched as Adrien said something to Max, who shook his head. Adrien gestured back to Marinette, and their eyes met. Max hesitated before he took the joypad Adrien offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrien,” Chloé called again, and he patted Max’s shoulder before jogging back over to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should go, Marinette,” he said, “they’re waiting for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She raised a brow at him, shooting him a look before stepping over to where Max was waiting. “Well, Max, shall we go, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go big or go home,” Max responded, and together, they stepped into the stadium to deafening cheers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, you’re crazy,” Chloé said, frowning at Adrien as the class headed to their seats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien just shrugged, fingering the lucky charm in his pocket.</span>
  <span>Another golden trophy appeared in the school’s trophy case the following day. In the Agreste Manor, Adrien prepared for bed by carefully placing his lucky charm next to his autographed </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rock Giant</span>
  </em>
  <span> CD case.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. i will protect you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nathaneal!”</p><p>The boy jumped as Mme. Mendeleiev drew him out of his daydream, slamming her hand on his desk. “What are you drawing?” He tried to stammer out an answer, but she shook his drawings at him and continued on. “And these artistic endeavors are clearly why you are failing science.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he said. He could distantly hear Chloé snickering at him, and he thought he felt Marinette’s ocean eyes staring at him in sympathy.</p><p>His teacher’s glare remained stern. “You go march yourself down to the principal’s office, and show him that chicken scratch! Then you’ll be really sorry!” He hurried to gather his stuff and escape her scrutinizing gaze, but he tripped over Marinette’s bag on his way down the aisle.</p><p>Just his luck that his sketchbook would fly from his hands and fall open, right in front of Chloé’s desk, the drawing of him and Marinette on display for all to see. Everyone gasped.</p><p>Chloé was quick to snap up his book while Mme. Mendeleiev scooped him off the ground.</p><p>“Ooh, would you just look at this,” she said, turning the book so Alix could see, “It’s him, as a superhero - and look who he’s saving!” She turned to show it to Marinette and Adrien, “It’s Marinette! He is <em>so</em> totally crushing on you, Marinette!” She led the class in laughter as Nathaneal snatched his book back.</p><p>“Gimme that!” A page ripped off as he snatched it back and clutched it to his chest.</p><p>“Enough!” Mme. Mendeleiev said, and Adrien, who had looked like he was ready to get up and do something, relaxed and fully sat back down on his lab stool. “Nathaneal, go!”</p><p>He didn’t dare glance at Marinette on his way out, for fear of what her reaction might be.</p><p>As Nathaneal walked down the hall, Mme. Mendeleiev continued with the lesson. Alix elbowed Chloé and muttered, “Whoa, I didn’t know he liked Marinette.”</p><p>“Me neither,” Chloé whispered back, “he’s always been so weird, sitting back there. I never really noticed him - and he’s certainly got no chance with Marinette. Adrien, on the other hand ...”she trailed off and raised her eyebrows at Alix suggestively, but the pink-haired girl simply rolled her eyes.</p><p>“The next particle physics presentation group,” Mme. Mendeleiev called from the front, “is Rose, Max, and Alix. And then Sabrina -” the teacher glanced over to Chloé, who was giving her a Level 2 glare.</p><p>Chloé had come up with the Glare System the first time Mme. Mendeleiev had assigned her to a group that split her up from Marinette and Alix - the first and only time she had done so. Level 1 meant that Chloé was unhappy but would deal with it, though Mendeleiev had better make it up to the mayor’s daughter the next time. Level 2 meant she was going to make things difficult for Mendeleiev unless she fixed things with the next words out of her mouth. And Level 3 - which Chloé had only had to pull out once before - meant that Mme. Mendeleiev was about to be fired if Chloé got her way.</p><p>The teacher gulped. “Sabrina, Chloé, and Marinette.” Chloé’s glare didn’t cease any. “And, uh,” Mme. Mendeleiev glanced around at the remaining students.</p><p>Mylène was offering a smile to Alya, assuming they’d both be in the last group. Alya and Nino were clutching each other’s hands, probably assuming they’d be in a group with Mylène. And Adrien looked pale and nervous.</p><p>“Sabrina, Chloé, Marinette, and Adrien,” Mme. Mendeleiev announced, and was glad to see Chloé stop glaring at her. “And the last group is Mylène, Alya, and Nino.” The bell rang, dismissing the students.</p><p>Sabrina bounded up to Marinette as she got up to go. “Marinette!”</p><p>“Sabrina, hey,” Marinette said, offering her a small smile.</p><p>“I’m so happy we’re in a group together! Oh, this is going to be so much fun! I’m so ex-” Sabrina was cut off by Chloé.</p><p>“So, I have a hair appointment after school but I can push that back to later,” she said, tapping away on her phone.</p><p>“Okay, great. Adrien?” Marinette turned to her deskmate.</p><p>“Nathalie says I can stay as long as we need,” he said, looking up from his phone with a beaming smile.</p><p>Marinette nodded. “Okay. I’m free all day, Sabrina?”</p><p>“Yes, me too!” Sabrina grinned, and Marinette led them all out of the room.</p><p>“Great. We can all meet up at the library in five minutes and get started on the project,” Marinette said as they all headed for the locker room.</p><p>“Ugh, I can’t believe Mendeleiev put Sabrina in our group,” Chloé gripped. Marinette leaned on the locker next to hers as the blonde checked her hair.</p><p>“Well, I’m sure Sabrina can contribute to the presentation,” Marinette assured, “at least we have four people in our group rather than three.”</p><p>Alix skated up to them, Adrien behind her. “Hey.”</p><p>“Alix!” Chloé turned to face her friend, “Mendeleiev is so <em>ridiculous</em> to not put the four of us together!”</p><p>“No sweat,” Alix shrugged, “I heard Bustier’s having us do a presentation next week, and we always pick our own groups in there. It’s just the one presentation, and I’m just glad I have Max in my group.”</p><p>“I guess,” Chloé sighed.</p><p>“Well, I’d better get going - my group’s going to the park to plan. See you later.” Alix gave each of them a parting fist-bump before skating away. Sabrina quickly popped up in her place, holding an armful of papers.</p><p>“So, we’re still going to the library, right?” Her eyes were bright behind her glasses as she beamed widely.</p><p>Chloé checked her hair one last time before shutting her locker. “Let’s go research some particle physics,” she sighed.</p><p>Once they got to the library, the group claimed a table for themselves. Sabrina and Adrien went off to find books while Chloé and Marinette pulled out their notes from class. As Chloé sighed again, Marinette turned to give her a smile.</p><p>“You know you’re welcome at ours on Sunday, right?” Marinette said, and Chloé lifted her head to look at her friend.</p><p>“Thanks,” she said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Marinette nodded, and both of them returned to their notes.</p><p>“Here,” Sabrina cried, bounding up to them with three large books. She set them down with a <em> thump. </em></p><p>Marinette glanced up to see Adrien backing away into the shelves with wide eyes. He was holding a couple slimmer volumes in his hands, and when he met her gaze, he gestured to Sabrina’s books and made a <em> no bueno </em> motion, shaking his head. Marinette smirked.</p><p>“Wow, those are pretty thick books,” she said, turning to Sabrina. </p><p>“Yeah,” Sabrina squealed.</p><p>“Ugh,” Chloé said, “You couldn’t find anything a little lighter? I’m seriously missing my hair appointment to slog through <em> this </em> ?” Sabrina mumbled something. “Speak <em> up, </em> Sabrina! No one likes a mumbler!” Something fell on her head.</p><p>Chloé shrieked as more things began pelting her. A cry of “my hair!” brought on a giant hairdryer, and Chloé started running.</p><p>This was not good. Marinette hid behind a bookcase and with a flash of light, Ladybug was on the scene.</p><p>Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine she’d have to ride a giant hairdryer around.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“It seems like this Evillustrator is targeting you specifically, Chloé. Any idea why?” Chat and Ladybug perched on one of the sofas as Chloé sat up and blinked at them, holding a piece of paper in front of her.</p><p>“No, everyone adores me,” she said petulantly.</p><p>“Yup, because you’re just so adorable,” Ladybug teased, and Chat chuckled.</p><p>“Oh my gosh, Ladybug thinks I’m adorable! We totally have to take a selfie together!” Chloé pulled out her phone and rushed over as Chat hid a smile behind his hand.</p><p>Ladybug begrudgingly smiled for the photo before wandering over to the couch. As Chloé posted the selfie to her social media, Ladybug picked up the paper Chloé had been drawing on and sighed.</p><p>Chat peeked over her shoulder and let out a soft gasp. It was a page from Nathaneal’s sketchbook, featuring him as a hero with Marinette cuddled in her arms.</p><p>Suddenly, inspiration struck, and Ladybug made for the balcony.</p><p>“Ladybug? Where are you going?” Chat asked, following her outside.</p><p>“I have something to do,” she said, reaching for her yoyo.</p><p>“But what about Chloé?” Chat asked.</p><p>“This is important - and besides, I trust you can protect her on your own,” Ladybug said, giving Chat a smile. And with that, she yo-yoed away.</p><p>“Ahh, Ladybug! Text me, okay?” Chloé ran out and called after her.</p><p>Ladybug swung away and transformed as she dropped into her room, rushing to her desk and pulling out a pad of paper and a pencil. Tikki flew out as she walked to her chaise and sat down. “What are you doing?"</p><p>“This Sunday is Mother’s Day,” Marinette said, “and Chloé’s mom left when she was little, and they don’t really have much contact, and - ” She looked up as Tikki gasped and flew away to hide. A figure was at her window, and then he disappeared part of the window and hopped into her room. “It’s you - from the library! What are you doing here?!”</p><p>The Evillustrator turned to her. “I just wanted to see you.”</p><p>“O-<em> kay. </em>” Marinette considered if he was a stalker or something. “But why did you attack Chloé?”</p><p>“Because Chloé is cruel and selfish,” he cried, clearly impassioned.</p><p>“Maybe you don’t know the full story,” Marinette said, but changed the subject quickly. “Are you … going to hurt me?”</p><p>“You? You’re Marinette,” he said. “You’re beautiful and sweet and - perfect, and I could never hurt you!” He clasped his hands over his heart.</p><p>“Wow,” Marinette began, cautious not to say anything that could set him off, “that’s, uh - very, um, flattering, uh, thank you?”</p><p>“So, I just came by to ask you, if, uh … well, it’s my birthday today, and uh, would you like to come to my party?” He asked, seeming bashful.</p><p>Yikes. “Uh, sorry, I’m actually really busy today,” Marinette said, reaching to grab the binder off her trunk nearby. “See, I have a school project to work on, and I -”</p><p>“Oh, please, Marinette,” the Evillustrator said, reaching towards her, “it’ll just be you and me!” He did something with his sketchpad and produced a slip of paper, which he offered to her with an elegant bow.</p><p>“Oh my gosh,” Marinette said, looking at the drawing, “that’s … me!”</p><p>“Do you like it?” he asked.</p><p>She looked from him to the invitation again. “I… love it - so much that I will absolutely be at your party,” she promised, “on one condition.”</p><p>“Anything for you, Marinette,” he beamed.</p><p>“You can’t hurt Chloé anymore - she’s my friend,” Marinette said.</p><p>“For you and only you. Meet you on the left bank, next to Notre Dame, at sunset!” And with that, the Evillustrator rocketed out the window he had broken when he came into her room.</p><p>Marinette heaved a deep sigh. What had she gotten herself into?</p><p>Tikki zipped out of her purse. “What are you thinking, Marinette?”</p><p>“I’m thinking that Nathaneal’s been akumatized because of his crush on me,” Marinette told her, “and Ladybug had better go crush the Evillustrator tonight.”</p><p>“Yes, but how is Ladybug going to crush this crush, when, well - she’s going on a date as Marinette?!” Tikki wondered.</p><p>“Maybe some cool Chat should crash the party,” Marinette suggested with a smirk.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Chat was actually, at that very moment, sitting in Chloé’s room with her while she flipped through a magazine and he kept watch for the Evillustrator. It was terribly boring - and then his baton rang.</p><p>“You can’t just fly out of here and then decide to make cat calls, Ladybug,” he said, stepping out onto the balcony for privacy.</p><p>“I’m sorry, that wasn’t cool,” came her voice over the communication device, “but you can leave Chloé.” He gave a small sigh of relief. “I need you to protect this girl instead.”</p><p>The baton pinged with a message as she kept talking.</p><p>“Her name is Marinette - really cute, isn’t she? The Evillustrator is in love with her, and promised not to harm Chloé as long as she comes to his birthday party. While he’s distracted, I want you to take him down."</p><p>“What about you?” Chat asked.</p><p>“I’m going on a very important secret mission,” came the reply, “I’ll catch up with you later. Can you handle this alone?”</p><p>“Hah, please, it’ll be a cinch,” Chat said, hanging up and smiling at her unintentional pun. He poked his head back into Chloé’s room. “You’re out of danger, so, I’ll, uh, see ya!”</p><p>Chloé waved absentmindedly as her phone pinged with a text.</p><p> </p><p><b>Marinette: </b>hey guys, something came up and I can’t work on the project today. Does tomorrow work for everyone, from 3-6?</p><p> </p><p>A thump on her roof followed by a couple knocks let her know that Chat Noir had arrived - of course he couldn’t just use the front door like a normal person.</p><p>Marinette climbed onto her bed and opened her trapdoor as Tikki hid elsewhere. Chat stared down at her.</p><p>“Hello,” he said, leaning down to kiss the back of her hand after she’d climbed onto her balcony, “you must be Marinette.”</p><p>“Chat Noir,” Marinette returned. “Hello. What are you doing here?”</p><p>Chat turned and struck a heroic pose, gazing out over the Seine. “Well, that birthday boy date of yours is bad news - but don’t worry, you’ll be safe with me.” Halfway through that, he started flexing.</p><p>Marinette quickly schooled her face into a more neutral expression as he turned back around. “That puts my mind at ease,” she said.</p><p>“But I am going to need some help,” he said, leaning against the railing, “care to assist a superhero?”</p><p>“What about Ladybug? Aren’t you a duo?” Marinette said, turning around to spritz her plants with some water.</p><p>“She’s busy with something tonight, so …<em> you </em> get to be my partner,” he said, and Marinette could hear the smirk in his voice.</p><p>“Me and Chat Noir - fighting crime together? Amazing!” Marinette whirled around and gave a fake little swoon, “what do I do?”</p><p>“Just get that drawing pencil away from him, Princess,” Chat said as he turned, “I’ll take care of the rest.” He gave a salute before bounding off, not hearing Marinette’s chuckle.</p><p>That night, Marinette boarded the Evillustrator’s boat. It really was a lovely scene - Nathaneal had a good eye for detail. The plan went a little badly, but it all turned out alright in the end. It was the next morning that something strange happened.</p><p>“Marinette!” Sabrina bounded up to her.</p><p>Marinette glanced over her shoulder and shot her classmate a smile. “Hi, Sabrina.”</p><p>“So, we’re working on the project today, right?” Sabrina asked, clutching a couple of books to her chest.</p><p>“Yeah, we can all meet in the library after school,” Marinette said.</p><p>“Great! I’ll go see you then. Well, actually I’ll see you in class … um, you know what I mean, I’m gonna go now … bye!” The redhead darted off, and Marinette shrugged and went to close her locker.</p><p>“Hey,” Adrien said, sliding up to smoothly lean against the locker she’d just closed as Marinette shrieked and leapt back, “I heard about your adventures with Chat Noir yesterday. Were you scared?”</p><p>“Adrien, don’t scare me like that,” Marinette said, one hand still pressed against her chest. “Where did you even come from, anyways?”</p><p>“Don’t avoid the question, Marinette,” Adrien grinned. “So, what did you think about Chat Noir? Was he awesome?”</p><p>“Yeah, he was pretty cool when he wasn’t being a dork,” Marinette told him.</p><p>Adrien gasped in mock-offense. “Chat Noir is not a dork!”</p><p>“Not as much of a dork as you, at least,” Marinette teased. “But between Ladybug and Chat, I’d definitely say Chat’s cooler.” </p><p>“So you think he’s cool,” Adrien affirmed as they began walking to class together, rescuing Chloé from a grilling from Alya as they passed her.</p><p>“In your dreams,” Marinette called over her shoulder as Chloé linked arms with her and started walking faster.</p><p>“But you just said-”</p><p>“Just let it go, kid,” Plagg advised from inside his shirt, “let it go.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the thing LB ran off to do was check with her family if it was okay for them to have Chloé, Adrien and Alix over for a sleepover on saturday night/ sunday. They agreed as long as they got the ok from all of their parents.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. your every wish is my command</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, look,” Alix called as she leaned against the balcony railing, “it’s Chat Noir.”</p><p>“Chat Noir?” Marinette walked over to where her friend was. They were all on Chloé’s private patio at the hotel, enjoying the day and snacking on pastries from Marinette’s bakery and juice. “What’s he doing - is there an akuma?”</p><p>“No, it’s a statue unveiling of him and Ladybug,” Chloé called from where she was reclining in the sun.</p><p>“Crap,” Marinette said as she watched Chat chat with a guy standing in front of the sheet-covered statue, “I forgot all about - uh, I have to go feed my, my sourdough starter! I’ll be right back!”</p><p>Alix and Chloé sighed as she dashed out of the room.</p><p>“We really have to do something about her,” Alix said.</p><p>“If you mean push her and Adrien closer, you are definitely on the right track,” Chloé said, sitting up. “Marinette is not making a move anytime soon - at least, not one that Adrien will pick up on.”</p><p>“He’s so blind,” Alix sighed. “Maybe we could give them cards signed by each other for Valentine’s Day.”</p><p>“No, we have to be more subtle about this,” Chloé mused. “What about we begin planting little signs in his life indicating Marinette as a romantic interest?”</p><p>“How do you mean?” Alix took a sip of juice.</p><p>“Like, I don’t know,” Chloé said, “we could, like … set her as his homescreen, or add a heart next to her name in his contacts, or something.”</p><p>“That would involve stealing his phone, though,” Alix remarked, sending a sly glance towards Chloé. “So...”</p><p>“Good thing we know his phone combination,” both girls cried in unison, before rushing towards the door.</p><p>Meanwhile, Chat had just landed on the roof of the school when he heard the familiar whizzing of a yo-yo string. He turned as Ladybug landed in front of him.</p><p>“Chat! I am so sorry I wasn’t at the unveiling - it totally slipped my mind that it was today!” She stepped forward into the hug he offered.</p><p>“Hey, no worries, Bugaboo - I had it totally under control. The artist was a little upset that you didn’t show, but nothing major. What can I say, the people go wild for this cat.” Chat grinned and made a show of flexing his arms.</p><p>Neither noticed their two friends sneaking into the boys’ locker room as the fencing team left.</p><p>Chloé made a beeline for Adrien’s locker. “Ugh, it’s locked! Why does he have to make everything so hard for us?”</p><p>“I got this,” Alix said, and Chloé stepped aside as the pink-haired girl used a hairpin to open the locker. “Haha!” Alix cried as she plucked Adrien’s phone from his gym bag, “Success!”</p><p>“Great, now let’s get out of here,” Chloé said, and they shut the door and hustled out to the courtyard.</p><p>“I have to go,” Chat said to Ladybug, eyeing the car that had just pulled up in front of the school, “my civilian clothes await!”</p><p>“Right,” Ladybug sighed, “I might go check out that statue, see if the artist's still there. See you later, Chat.”</p><p>Chat waited until she had zipped away before he hurried to the locker room and detransformed. He grabbed his bag and hurried to the car.</p><p>“...there’s been a spectacular theft at the Louvre,” the newscaster announced over the radio. Adrien reached forward to turn on the small screen on the back of the headrest in front of him. “Amateur video shows without a shadow of a doubt the thief is none other than the famous hero, Chat Noir.” The screen changed to show what appeared to be Chat Noir, the Mona Lisa tucked under his arm.</p><p>“This painting is the cat’s meow,” he punned before dashing from the room.</p><p>Adrien leapt out of the car as it pulled up to the manor, deeply insulted. How dare that imposter sully his good name with bad puns? Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!</p><p>He received a call from Ladybug as soon as Plagg was sucked into the ring. “Hello?”</p><p>“Chat Noir, what’s going on?” Behind her, he could see the sky and a blur of buildings - she was swinging and talking.</p><p>“Someone’s running around pretending to be me,” Chat frowned as he raced down a rooftop, “his puns aren’t even good! I’m thinking it’s the work of an akuma.”</p><p>“I’m thinking the same,” Ladybug responded, “you’re headed for the scene of the crime, right?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Chat affirmed.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll meet you there.” And with that, Ladybug hung up.</p><p>Chat did not, in fact, meet Ladybug there. He arrived at the Louvre first, and was nowhere in sight when Ladybug touched down.</p><p>“Kitty’s in the slammer,” Officer Raincomprix was saying to Mayor Bourgeois.</p><p>“Mr. Mayor, this is ridiculous,” Ladybug said, “I’m sure that there’s a simp-”</p><p>“Kitty’s in the slammer, Ladybug,” Officer Raincomprix said, “don’t worry - the experts have got this one under control.”</p><p>Her eyes narrowed, but the men missed the storm brewing in her irises. “Alright, then at least let me speak with him,” she said, her voice adopting a cool tone she rarely used.</p><p>Just as the officer was nodding, his walkie-talkie crackled. “Chat Noir’s getting away!”</p><p>Ladybug watched as he hurried into the Louvre.</p><p>“Well - aren’t you going to go help?” the Mayor inquired.</p><p>“I think the experts have it under control,” Ladybug returned, and then she yo-yoed away.</p><p>She almost crashed into Chat on the roof, who tackled her and the both of them rolled out of sight of the police on the ground.</p><p>“Chat!”</p><p>“It’s definitely an akuma, and now I know who,” Chat said, and then they heard the sound of helicopter blades. “Uh-oh!”</p><p>“Aha!” Chloé smirked as the phone opened to Adrien’s homescreen.</p><p>“Only took four tries,” Alix shrugged from beside her.</p><p>“Hey! It’s not my fault that he changed the password, we’re just lucky he goes back and forth between the same six combinations and I know them all. Now, let’s see...” Chloé navigated over to his contacts and started typing.</p><p>“If you want my opinion, I’d say the thief is an akuma,” Plagg said before gulping down a slice of cheese.</p><p>Ladybug and he had split up, and Chat had ended up diving into a subway station and detransforming before returning above ground to feed Plagg and find out where the akuma was.</p><p>“That much, we’ve figured,” Adrien said, holding up the evidence he had gathered when he was in the Louvre. “See that lollipop stick? The sculptor - how’d I not see that jealousy coming a mile away?”</p><p>“Yours or his?” Plagg sassed.</p><p>“Ha-ha, so funny,” Adrien said, pushing his kwami back into his shirt before dashing off.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ladybug had just managed to lose the police when her yoyo rang with an incoming call. “Chat Noir! Where are you?”</p><p>“I found his den,” he said, his voice low.</p><p>“Where is it? I’ll swing over.”</p><p>“No - this is between me and him. I got myself into this mess, now I’m going to get myself out.” He hung up.</p><p>Ladybug sighed. That stubborn cat! She pulled up his location on her yoyo - there he was, about a minute away.</p><p>When she arrived, she found Chat on top of - Chat? The imposter Chat, it seemed. Well, one of them was, anyways.</p><p>“There you are,” said the Chat on top.</p><p>“Chat Noir,” Ladybug said, looking from one to the other, “he really looks like you!”</p><p>“That’s because I am me,” the Chat being sat on protested.</p><p>Ladybug narrowed her eyes at the both of them. “Where’s his akuma?”</p><p>“Inside his ring, of course,” said the Chat sitting on top of the other Chat. He extended the other Chat’s hand towards Ladybug and pointed at the ring. “Grab it!”</p><p>The ring beeped and a pad disappeared from the glowing green paw. “He even has the same powers as you,” Ladybug noted, suspicious.</p><p>“Simply amazing, isn’t it,” beamed the Chat on top.</p><p>“If you don’t believe I’m the real Chat Noir, ask him about our love for each other,” said the Chat below him. Ladybug eyed the Chat on the ground. “Have I ever lied to you, Bugaboo?” He gave her a wink.</p><p>“So,” Ladybug said, wrapping the proffered Chat’s hand into a fist, beeping ring and all, ”Chat. I hope you didn’t forget about tonight?” She raised a brow and leaned forward, a small smirk playing on her lips.</p><p>“Uhh, tonight?” squeaked the Chat on top.</p><p>“You know, our date?” Ladybug’s grin grew wider. “You’re bringing the food, right?”</p><p>“Oh, uh, of course,” he said, returning her smile.</p><p>“We never made such plans - Copycat!” Ladybug leapt back and pointed an accusing finger at him.</p><p>“I love you, Ladybug - I’m way better than this mangy alley cat,” Copychat growled, putting his hands on his original.</p><p>“Sorry, but liars are losers. Chat Noir may be many things, but he’s never lied to me,” Ladybug said as Chat sent his copy flying into the wall.</p><p>Eventually, they managed to tie Copycat up and release his akuma. Chat left almost as soon as Ladybug purified it.</p><p>“What am I doing here? Ladybug?!” Théo Barbot rubbed his head dazedly.</p><p>“I’m sorry I couldn’t make it this morning, Théo,” Ladybug smiled as she held out the paper to him.</p><p>“Can you autograph it for me?” He asked, producing a marker from his shirt.</p><p>“Of course,” Ladybug said, “I really appreciate how you captured my essence in your sculpture, I went to see it after you’d gone.”</p><p>“Thank you, Ladybug,” Théo said, accepting the autograph and his marker back. “And don’t worry - I know about you and Chat Noir. It’s okay.”</p><p>“All done,” Chloé crowed as she held out Adrien’s phone. “We - ahh!” She let out a shriek as it started ringing and dropped it onto her bed.</p><p>“Who is it?” Alix leaned over to check the caller ID. “If it’s Marinette, I can do a passable impression - no, never mind, it says home.”</p><p>“Adrien must be looking for it,” Chloé said, “we can just give it back to him tomorrow and say we found it.”</p><p>“Not until we’ve wiped it off to erase any fingerprints, though,” Alix said, “just in case.”</p><p>That night, Adrien sighed and glanced over at the clock. He’d spent hours looking for his phone, but it was just gone. He’d checked his room, the hallways, the locker room, and the car, but it was nowhere to be found - he even confirmed with Plagg that the kwami hadn’t eaten it, mistaking it for a slice of Camembert.</p><p>“Crap, I’m late for my patrol,” he realized, “Plagg, claws out!” Immediately after he transformed, his baton beeped with a message.</p><p><strong>Ladybug:</strong> hey, i just wanted u to know that ur one of my best friends. I may not like u back romantically, but u really do mean a lot to me, Chat.</p><p>His baton said she had since detransformed, but Chat sent back a message anyways before hopping out to patrol.</p><p><strong>Chat Noir:</strong> Thanks, LB. You’re one of my best friends, too :)</p><p>He was almost done with his route when he spotted a familiar face.</p><p>Marinette was leaning on her lit-up balcony, gazing out across the Seine. A light breeze was blowing, pushing the strands of hair that refused to be tucked into her pigtails back.</p><p>“Hello, there,” Chat said as he landed on her railing.</p><p>Marinette glanced over and shot him a small smile. “Good evening, Chat Noir. What are you doing out - where’s Ladybug?”</p><p>“I’m patrolling alone tonight,” Chat told her, and Marinette smiled more. “So, I heard you think I’m cool.”</p><p>Marinette raised a brow. “Where’d you hear that?”</p><p>“So, you don’t think I’m cool?”</p><p>Marinette pressed her lips together to suppress her grin, a twinkle in her eye. “Everyone thinks you’re cool, Chat Noir. Why are you visiting me?”</p><p>“Because,” Chat said, and left it at that. Marinette gave him a laugh, and they both turned their gazes skyward.</p><p>“The stars are beautiful tonight,” Marinette sighed.</p><p>Chat glanced over at her and smiled before returning to tracing random, totally-not-made-up constellations with his eyes.</p><p>Eventually, he made to go. “I’d better be going,” he said.</p><p>“Oh, hold on a second,” Marinette told him, turning to grab a bag of pastries from the table - weird, had those been there before? “Here, take some pastries - we had some leftovers today, and they’ll spoil unless they’re eaten soon, and we can't possibly eat them all ourselves.”</p><p>“...thanks,” Chat said, hesitantly accepting the bag. The heavy paper rustled as he took the handles. “Well, this has been fun. Goodbye, Marinette.”</p><p>“Take care, Chat Noir,” she returned.</p><p>“I’ll be back soon,” he said, and vaulted away with the pastries before she could protest.</p><p>“So whoever has my phone must have been in the boys’ locker room,” Adrien was saying to Marinette as they walked into class the next morning. Chloé elbowed Alix.</p><p>“Huh,” Marinette said as they slid into their seats, “maybe it slid under the front seats of the car or between the cracks of the seats?” </p><p>“Nope, I checked both places,” Adrien said. Alix elbowed Chloé back, harder.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Chloé asked, turning to face her two friends as Alix casually slipped out of the bench behind her.</p><p>“Adrien’s phone is missing,” Marinette said. Thankfully, both she and Adrien turned to face Chloé.</p><p>“Oh, that’s not good,” Chloé said, “where’d you lose it?”</p><p>“After fencing practice yesterday,” Adrien frowned, “it was there when I checked it during break, but when I got back, it was gone!”</p><p>“That’s so weird,” Chloé said, “are you sure one of your fencing buddies didn’t swipe it?”</p><p>“Nope,” Adrien shook his head. “None of them have a motive - why would they?” He kept talking, but it was all Chloé could do to nod along as she watched Alix dig his phone out of her pocket using oven mitts - “no fingerprints,” the girl had insisted - and carefully slip it into Adrien’s bag. Then, taking off the mitts, the pink-haired girl glared around the classroom and mouthed to everyone, <em> This never happened </em>, before creeping back up the aisle.</p><p>“So weird,” Chloé repeated as Adrien stopped talking.</p><p>Marinette’s eyes narrowed as Alix slid back into her seat. “Hey, wh-”</p><p>“What the heck?” Adrien held out his “missing” phone. “This was in my bag the whole time! Wow, I must be going crazy to have missed this - I checked in here twice yesterday!”</p><p>“Well, you know what they say,” Chloé said, “third time’s the charm?”</p><p>“Yeah, must be,” Adrien hummed as he unlocked his phone. He didn’t even seem to notice the new homescreen had cropped Chloé and Alix out, leaving only him and Marinette.</p><p>“Five euros says he won’t notice anything new,” Alix muttered.</p><p>“That’s not fair and you know it,” Chloé rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The bag of pastries did, indeed, contain all the delicacies with cheese that the Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie has to offer.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. i will keep you by my side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Perfect!” Chloé beamed. She, Alix, and Marinette were setting up for a party on her balcony. A table had been piled high with stacks of passionfruit macarons and chocolate-chip cookies and cheese danishes. Another table held a pitcher of lemonade and a small pile of presents. Streamers had been strung through the air and a sign read, <em> Happy Fifth Namesday! </em>in Alix’s surprisingly swishy calligraphy.</p><p>They were all set for their guest of honor to arrive.</p><p>Their guest of honor was being driven past them in that very moment, examining the golden medal hung round his neck in silence. A few minutes later, the car pulled up in front of the Manor, where Nathalie was waiting on the front steps.</p><p>“You’re very late, Adrien,” she remarked as he stepped out of the car.</p><p>“The awards ceremony took longer than expected,” he explained, clutching the medal, “then we gave Kagami a ride home.”</p><p>Wordlessly, Nathalie stepped aside, a clear signal for him to go into the house.</p><p>“Um,” Adrien began, and one of her eyebrows lifted a fraction of an inch. “I was wondering if I could go to the fi-”</p><p>“No,” Nathalie said, “go inside, Adrien.”</p><p>He let out a barely-audible sigh but made his way up the rest of the steps and into the foyer before pausing to look at the closed door to his father’s office. “Will you let my father know that I won?”</p><p>“As soon as he’s done with his work,” Nathalie said.</p><p>Adrien gave another soft sigh before trudging the rest of the way to his room.</p><p><strong>Adrien:</strong> Sorry, I can’t go out today.</p><p><strong>Chloé:</strong> &gt;:((((((((((</p><p><strong>Alix:</strong> I’m sure I could get Chat Noir to Cataclysm ur dad</p><p><strong>Marinette:</strong> I’m sorry, Adrien :(</p><p>Plagg had been contemplating doing something to Gabriel Agreste when his ears picked up the sound of a yoyo. He darted into one of his Chosen’s cabinets, and not a moment too soon - Ladybug landed in the room, a package tucked under her arm.</p><p>After they’d gotten word of what was happening, Marinette had grabbed her present for Adrien from the pile and dashed away before transforming. Now, she could hear the sound of a shower running and no Adrien in sight. She went to leave her gift on the bed and go when she noticed she had forgotten to sign her name - <em> again. </em> So, she grabbed a pen from Adrien’s desk and scrawled a signature before swinging out.</p><p>She was halfway back to the hotel when a portal appeared in front of her. Bunnyx hopped out.</p><p>“Minibug! Something happened today that caused a major disaster in the future! I’m not sure what it was or when it happened, exactly - nothing unusual to report on your side?” She grabbed Marinette’s shoulders.</p><p>“No,” Marinette said, though a little voice in the back of her mind reminded her about using Ladybug to deliver Adrien’s gift, “not that I know of.”</p><p>“In my Burrow, now!” Bunnyx pulled her towards the portal.</p><p>They emerged inside a giant sphere, covered in circular portals. “Whoa,” Marinette breathed.</p><p>“C’mon,” Bunnyx said, leading her over to one of the portals. She placed her hand on it’s surface and started going through the events of that timeline.</p><p>Marinette went to another and tried the same. It unblurred to show <em>her</em> - or, at least, some version of her, being pushed from the bushes by the school steps by <em> Alya Césaire?! </em> This Marinette tripped over her feet and halted right before she faceplanted, holding out a wrapped gift in front of her awkwardly as she stared at Adrien and Nino. But she recognized that packaging - it was how she’d wrapped the blue scarf she’d given Adrien on his birthday, not that he knew it was from her.</p><p>A metal bowl was placed upside-down on her head before she could see more. “Hey!” she protested.</p><p>“Do you want to know what you’re getting for your next birthday?” Bunnyx asked.</p><p>“No,” Marinette said, “of course not. Wait - do you know all of your birthday presents?”</p><p>“Some of them,” Bunnyx said, leading her over to a different part of her Burrow. “Now, normally, we have to avoid interfering with past or present events as much as possible, but this is really serious, Minibug. Our future is in danger, and I need your help!”</p><p>Marinette was pushed forward, and she stepped through a portal and into a generally cooler environment than the Burrow. Bunnyx lifted the bowl from her head, and she stifled a gasp as she saw Paris in a wreck. “What happened?”</p><p>“The less you know about the future, the better,” Bunnyx replied, “Just do your thing - capture the akuma and restore order. Then, the train will be back on track.”</p><p>Marinette was still staring in shock at Paris, which was underwater, the Eiffel Tower, which had been knocked over, and the moon, which was cracked, as Bunnyx turned and went to go back into her Burrow. “Wait, you’re leaving?”</p><p>“Let’s say I have to stand ready to jump back in time and try something else, in case this doesn’t work.” Bunnyx blew Marinette a kiss and disappeared back into her Burrow.</p><p>Where the portal had been now provided Marinette a clear view to a figure sitting on the edge of the roof, his back turned to her. The familiar ears on his head confirmed his identity, though his suit was … white?</p><p>“<em> Little kitty on a roof, all alone without his Lady... </em>” The tune her partner sang was soft and lonely.</p><p>“Chat Noir,” Marinette called to him, and he turned.</p><p>“M’Lady?!” He jumped to his feet and hurried over to her. “I thought I’d lost you! Oh, I was <em>feline</em> so sad that you were gone!”</p><p>“What’s happened to you? No - don’t tell me,” Marinette said, backing away slightly, “we’re going to fix everything!”</p><p>“Of course we’re going to fix everything,” Chat beamed, dropping on all fours to circle her like a cat, “now that you’re back and you’re going to-” he hopped up abruptly and reached for her ears, “<em>give me your miraculous!</em>”</p><p>She grabbed his wrists and jumped up to drive her feet into his torso, forcing him away as she leapt back. “My miraculous? Snap out of it!”</p><p>“Sorry - I didn’t mean to be rude, M’Lady,” Chat said, rising to his feet, “Could you please hand me your miraculous - please?” When she didn’t move from her defensive stance, he let out a sigh and turned to look away. “Chat Blanc has … gotten into some mischief.”</p><p>“Oh, Chat,” Marinette sighed, putting her yoyo back on her hip, “let me help you. Tell me where your akuma is.”</p><p>“Save me,” Chat mumbled as she stepped closer and wiped away the tear tracing it’s way down his cheek.</p><p>“My poor kitty.” She grabbed his hand, examined his ring, his belt, his baton. “Tell me where your akuma is so we can make everything right again.”</p><p>“It’s right here,” Chat said, his voice taking on a more sinister tone as he grabbed her hand and placed it against his heart, “but it’s already broken.” He went for her miraculous again, but she dodge his attacks and took his legs out from under him, sending him to the ground.</p><p>While he was down, she leapt up and made for the roof’s edge. He quickly gave chase as she jumped off the building, heading for a bus floating in the water below.</p><p>“Now you’re breaking more than just my heart, Marinette!” His roar had her glancing over her shoulder to see him following her through the air.</p><p>She nearly fell into the water in shock, scrambling away from him as he, too, landed on the bus. “What?! No - you’re wrong!” She got to her feet as he came closer, hopping onto another overturned car nearby. “I’m not Marinette - that’s impossible!”</p><p>Meanwhile, Bunnyx was in her Burrow, keeping one eye on Minibug and Chat Blanc while the other analyzed a portal to the timeline that had led to Chat’s akumatization.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Adrien emerges from his bathroom just in time to see Ladybug swing out the window. “Ladybug?”</p>
  <p>Marinette runs back to Chloé’s patio, where Chloé and Alix are sitting around and sipping lemonade. “Marinette! Where were you?” Chloé inquires.</p>
  <p>“Oh, uh, y’know,” Marinette says, “out.”</p>
  <p>Chloé looks suspicious, but it soon turns to shock as Adrien rushes in. “Adrien?! What are you doing here?”</p>
  <p>But the blond only has eyes for one person. “Marinette! I have something to tell you.”</p>
  <p>Alix and Chloé look on as Adrien and Marinette walk closer to each other. </p>
  <p>“I’ve realised,” Adrien begins, “I’ve realised that you’re not just a friend to me - I’ve always felt like you were more than that. And now I know why.” He reaches forward to link their hands.</p>
  <p>“So, does this - does this mean you - you like the beret?” Marinette says, hope shining in her eyes as a light blush covers her cheeks. It’s the first time she’s stammered since primary school.</p>
  <p>“It means that I love you,” Adrien says, and then they both lean in to kiss as Alix and Chloé cheer.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>“This is worse than I thought,” Bunnyx gasped, turning back to Chat Blanc and Minibug.</p><p>“Give me your miraculous so I can make everything go back to the way it was,” Chat threatened, drawing up a glowing white Cataclysm between his hands. He shot it at her, but Marinette dove out of the way and it hit a building instead, shaking the ground as the structure fell.</p><p>In her Burrow, Bunnyx fell to the floor. “Oh, no - what happened?!” Getting up, she went back to the timeline of events.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Marinette runs into Adrien’s waiting arms in front of the school steps. He’s still wearing that beret, and her hair is down. On top of the steps, Chloé and Alix watch them with adoring smiles on their faces and fist-bump.</p>
  <p>Marinette and Adrien dance together at a gala while Jagged plays a slow-dance song.</p>
  <p>Marinette and Adrien share a magical soulmate ice-cream from André’s on the Pont des Arts.</p>
  <p>The news reports on Marinette and Adrien debuting their coupledom at a movie premiere.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Bunnyx paused the timeline to check back on Minibug’s progress with Chat Blanc.</p><p>She’d made it to the Eiffel Tower, Chat hot on her heels.</p><p>“Things were <em>purr</em>-fect until Hawkmoth found out about everything. Once the cat is out of the bag, it’s only a matter of time ‘til everyone knows. It was our love that did this to the world, M’lady,” he declared, his footsteps clanging against the metal beams.</p><p>Bunnyx turned back to the timeline.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Nathalie stands in front of the Dupain-Chengs, holding Gabriel up on a tablet so he could speak to them. “Mlle. Dupain-Cheng, your relationship with my son is detrimental to the Gabriel Agreste Brand. I demand that you stop seeing him at once.”</p>
  <p>“I beg your pardon?” Marinette frowns at the tray of macarons she was holding.</p>
  <p>“She loves Adrien and Adrien loves her,” Tom thunders, coming to stand behind Marinette. “You can’t d-”</p>
  <p>“If you refuse, I will not hesitate to withdraw Adrien from school, and he will never see his friends again.” Gabriel remains cool as Marinette drops her tray, a sharp clatter echoing throughout the bakery.</p>
  <p>“Adrien doesn’t deserve this,” Marinette pleads.</p>
  <p>“Then make the right choice,” Gabriel responds, not missing a beat.</p>
  <p>“Get out of my bakery - now!” Tom points an accusing finger at the tablet as Nathalie turns away from a sobbing Marinette.</p>
  <p>Marinette stands in front of the Agreste Manor, the gates swinging open. She makes no move to step forward, even as Adrien’s bodyguard opens the front door, his charge peeking out from behind him.</p>
  <p>“Marinette? Why won’t you come in? What’s wrong?” Adrien calls, and she looks up from her umbrella.</p>
  <p>“Adrien, I’m sorry,” Marinette calls back, “we’re - we’re just not right for each other.”</p>
  <p>“What are you talking about, of course we are,” Adrien replies, “we love each other!”</p>
  <p>“No,” Marinette calls, her voice shaky, “I … don’t love you - anymore.” She dashes away.</p>
  <p>“Marinette,” Adrien calls, but she doesn’t turn. He turns to his bodyguard, who is blocking his way past the door. “Please let me through, it can’t end like this  - it can’t end at all! I love her.”</p>
  <p>“Everything is going according to plan, sir,” Nathalie says into her phone, watching the scene play out from the window of the office.</p>
  <p>Marinette sinks down on the steps of the subway across from Adrien’s house, now sobbing in earnest.</p>
  <p>“I beg you, please,” Adrien pleads with his bodyguard, tears running down his cheeks. The bodyguard looks at him for a moment before nodding and letting Adrien go.</p>
  <p>The blond dashes down the steps but freezes in horror at the sight of an akuma making it’s way towards his beloved. “Marinette, <em>move</em>,” he bellows, doubling his efforts to get to her.</p>
  <p>“Adrien?” She breathes his name as she turns - he’s running towards her, and -</p>
  <p>“Plagg, claws out!” Without skipping a step, the green light washes over him and leaves him in the leather suit. “<em>Cataclysm!</em>” He dives through the air and catches the akuma centimeters from her.</p>
  <p>“Adrien,” Marinette gasps as he drops the akuma’s ashes from his fist.</p>
  <p>“You were about to be akumatised,” he says, “I didn’t have a choice, M’lady.”</p>
  <p>“‘M’lady?!’ But then you ...” Marinette blinks before letting go of the umbrella and surging forward into Adrien’s arms.</p>
  <p>He reciprocates by enveloping her in a hug. “Everything will be okay, I promise.”</p>
  <p>At the window, Nathalie is staring in shock. Gabriel is calling her name from the phone, which is ready to fall from her slackened grip. “Adrien is Chat Noir,” she breathes, shocked - and only a few moments later, when the cackling comes through the speaker, does she realise her mistake.</p>
  <p>The rain begins to fall as Marinette remains in Adrien’s arms - and then the portal turns to static.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Bunnyx gasped as all around her, other portals turned to static as well. She hurried towards the one showing Chat Blanc, only to trip halfway. Turning, she saw her leg was flickering in and out of existence. She got up cautiously and hopped over to watch.</p><p>“I’ll find you, M’lady,” Chat declared, swinging onto a horizontal beam of the Tower, “and when I do, you’ll give me your miraculous!”</p><p>She lunged at him from behind, sending them both free-falling. She landed on top of him, grabbed his baton, and leapt away, breaking it over her knee - no akuma.</p><p>“Looking for my akuma, M’lady?” Chat asked, grinning ferally. He shot a mini-Cataclysm at her, and she leapt away again.</p><p>He shot more small white balls of destruction after her as she darted towards the highest beam of the fallen Tower. Once she got there - moments before he did - she called on Lucky Charm, which gave her - a gift bag?</p><p>“I’d like to put the cat back in the bag, too,” Chat said, landing nearby. “But there’s a faster way to make this end, you know. Ju-”</p><p>She lunged at him again, sending them both flying through the air again. Chat managed to grab onto a beam, and Marinette tore his belt-tail as she plunged into the water - but still no akuma.</p><p>Turning in the water, Marinette noticed two figures at the bottom of where the Tower once stood. Using her yoyo as a breathing apparatus, she swam over.</p><p>Both figures were in front of a crater in the ground - the one on the right was Hawkmoth, shielding himself from something, and the other one .... was her.</p><p>Bunnyx frowned.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>The ceiling caves in as Hawkmoth drops onto his metal walkway, quickly followed by Ladybug and Chat Noir.</p>
  <p>“You’re done, Hawkmoth - give us back your miraculous,” Ladybug demands.</p>
  <p>Hawkmoth throws his cane at Chat Noir, who bats it away with his baton. </p>
  <p>“You know what they say - the wave of a moth’s wing can set off a <em>Cataclysm</em>,” Chat says as he and Ladybug back their archnemesis into his garden.  </p>
  <p>“I would put that Cataclysm away if I were you,” Hawkmoth says, a sinister grin growing on his face, “Adrien.”</p>
  <p>Chat’s eyes widen in shock. “How did you-”</p>
  <p>Hawkmoth grins grinnily as he reaches behind him and presses a button, revealing the ornate tube in the middle of the garden to be a clear glass coffin. Inside lays a woman, her hair pulled over one shoulder and a serene smile on her face.</p>
  <p>“Mother?” Chat gasps.</p>
  <p>“I’m doing it for her, Adrien,” Hawkmoth says, “for yo-”</p>
  <p>But Chat had already fled, launching himself through the hole in the roof.</p>
  <p>“This isn’t over,” Ladybug tells Hawkmoth before swinging after her partner.</p>
  <p>With a growl, Hawkmoth chases after them.</p>
  <p>They run all the way to the Eiffel Tower, where Ladybug catches up with Chat and Hawkmoth catches up with them.</p>
  <p>She turns to shield Chat from Hawkmoth. “Don’t come near him!”</p>
  <p>“We can save your mother, using your miraculous and hers,” Hawkmoth says to Chat.</p>
  <p>Chat falls to the ground, clenching his fists near his head. When Ladybug tries to reach out to him, he starts to scramble backwards. “No … no!”</p>
  <p>“Don’t listen to him, Chat - you know there would be a terrible price to pay in exchange!” she implores.</p>
  <p>“If she really loves you, she’d let you save your mother!” Hawkmoth retaliates.</p>
  <p>“Stop, just stop it,” Chat cries, and Hawkmoth sees his chance and he takes it.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>In her Burrow, Bunnyx paused the timeline and turned back to Chat Blanc’s alternate Paris. “Fix this nightmare, Ladybug - please!”</p><p>A yoyo latched itself around on of the beams of the Eiffel Tower, and Marinette came flying out of the water, landing behind Chat. “What did you do to them?”</p><p>“I didn’t mean to,” he said, his voice soft, “why won’t you help me fix it? The simple truth is, you don’t love me anymore! I might as well destroy you, me, our memories - everything!” He drew up a glowing Cataclysm, enlarging it bigger and bigger.</p><p>“Stop,” she called, infusing power into her voice, “fine - I’ll give you my miraculous, Chat Noir.”</p><p>He shrunk the destruction until it was nothing. “I’m not Chat Noir anymore,” he told her, “I’m Chat Blanc.” He flicked the bell hanging at the base of his neck.</p><p>Marinette walked closer, placing her hands on his shoulders. “You will always be Chat Noir to me,” she told him. He only caught a glimpse of the storm in her eyes before she closed them, leaning closer…</p><p>And snatched the bell off his suit, stepping away as she smashed her fist into it.</p><p>As Chat held the purified butterfly in his hands, a portal appeared behind her and Bunnyx poked her head out. “Yes! Yes, you did it, Minibug!”</p><p>“Marinette,” Chat said, causing her to turn towards him, “what happened?”</p><p>Marinette stared at him for a long moment.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” he asked.</p><p>“You’re still calling me Marinette - you’re not supposed to know who I am.” Marinette frowned down at the gift bag. “That means that if I use my Miraculous Ladybug to fix everything now-”</p><p>“You’ll still have this memory of her,” Bunnyx finished.</p><p>Suddenly, inspiration struck - of course! Marinette rushed to wrap her arms around Chat. “I’m going to fix everything, Chat - I promise!”</p><p>“I know,” Chat smiled after her as Marinette leapt into the Burrow.</p><p>“Bring me back twelve minutes before the moment you came to get me - quick, I don’t have much time before I transform and lose my Lucky Charm,” Marinette said, going over to the metal bowl and placing it over her head again. “I have to fix my mistake to get everything back to normal. This future is the result form something that happened in the past - I must not throw my bag here and now, I must throw it back then!”</p><p>“Do you know how Chat Noir found out about your secret identity?” Bunnyx asked.</p><p>“I think so - when I went into Adrien’s house as Ladybug, he probably saw me. He figured out that Ladybug is Marinette because of the note written on the gift. He probably told someone, who told someone else, and so on, until it was all over the news! The best kept secrets are the ones you never share,” Marinette said.</p><p>Bunnyx led her over to a portal and took the bowl off of her head, and Marinette leapt out. She rushed over to the Agreste Manor, where she was about to jump through Adrien’s window - well, Past-Her was. Marinette grabbed the gift Past-Her held and stuck it into the gift bag, which she then swung upwards with a cry of, “Miraculous Ladybug!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Marinette came racing back to Chloé’s balcony, where Chloé and Alix were sipping lemonade forlornly. “Hey!”</p><p>“Hey,” Chloé said, “where’d you run off to like that?”</p><p>“I forgot to sign the gift,” Marinette said, and her friends gave her strange looks but shrugged it off. “And I had an idea ...”</p><p>Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the Agreste Manor, carrying everything they had previously set up on the patio (with the help of a few of the hotel staff). Marinette rang the bell.</p><p>Nathalie peered at them through the camera, noted the look of determination on their faces, and let them through without a word.</p><p>They set up again in the dining room, placing the food and gifts at the end where Adrien sat and hanging the streamers from the ceiling, though they only got halfway through the room before they ran out. Then, as Chloé sent out a text and Alix escorted the staff out (telling them to feel free to give the door a kick on their way), Marinette took her beret from the pile again and made her way to Adrien’s room.</p><p>He answered the door with a look of surprise and a mop of wet hair. “Marinette?”</p><p>“Happy fifth namesday, Adrien,” she smiled, holding out her gift.</p><p>“Thanks,” he said quietly, stepping forward to hug her before taking the gift with awe. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Throwing you a party, of course,” Marinette said, “we’ve set up in the dining room, come on!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“<em> Little kitty on a roof, all alone without his Lady... </em>” Ladybug froze. The tune he sang was hauntingly familiar.</p><p>After taking a breath, she stepped forward to sit beside him on the roof’s edge.</p><p>“Hey, Bugaboo,” he greeted, sitting up and turning towards her. “So, what was that sudden call for?”</p><p>She smiled at him, bathed in the glow of the setting sun and dressed in his usual black leather. “I’m glad you’re here,” she said, leaning her head on his shoulder.</p><p>“Of course I am,” he replied, resting his head on top of hers, “and I always will be. It’s you and me against the world, M’lady.”</p><p>“Always.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, I did make some edits to the Chat Blanc narrative. Yes, Alix still thinks Nathalie controls the Agreste Manor through robot sentience. Yes, I did change this chapter from being about Zombizou to being about Chat Blanc. Any other questions?</p><p>Alix: Yo, Chat Noir! Can you at least cataclysm Gabriel Agreste? I'll even pay you for this one!</p><p>Plagg: *in Adrien's head* say yes</p><p>Adrien: No.</p><p>Alix: aw man :(</p><p>~that night~</p><p>Alix: yo wtf are you and why are you in my bedroom??</p><p>Plagg: I am a messenger sent by the god of destruction. I can aid you in your quest to end Gabriel Agreste. Do you accept?</p><p>Alix:...</p><p>Alix: sweet</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again :)</p><p>As always, comments and constructive crits are greatly appreciated :) Thanks to those who have stuck with this series! Feels like I posted Rossi forever ago....</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>